Quatre ans plus tard
by Juan Martin
Summary: Voila quatre ans que Voldemort a été battu, comment a évolué la société des sorciers et que sont devenus Harry et ses amis ...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà quatre ans que Lord Voldemort a été battu, les sorciers ont commencé a effacer les dégats provoqués par le mage noir .L'histoire commence pendant l'été ,deux semaines avant septembre.

Chapitre I

Qu'est devenu Harry ?

Un jeune homme entra dans une boutique, qui était vide, en même temps peu de monde allait acheter un chaudron a six heures du soir, le gérant - un vieil homme au crâne dégarni - de celle-ci le reconnu immédiatement :

- Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir, j'ai appris pour votre accident, comment va votre bras  
- Merci, ça va beaucoup mieux, mais je ne dois pas forcer dessus.  
- Bien, alors de quoi avez vous besoin ?  
- Un nouveau chaudron, car je dois pour le travail m'entrainer a reconnaitre des potions, un chaudron plutôt léger si c'est possible.  
- Ici, chez Chaudron et Cie, on trouve toujours son bonheur, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai parfaitement ce qui vous faut.

Le gérant s'éloigna d'Harry et se dirigea vers une étagère où plusieurs chaudrons étaient alignés et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un chaudron de couleur cuivre dans les bras.

- De l'excellente qualité, un des plus resistants et des plus lègers.

Harry regarda le chaudron, le souleva et paru convaincu.Il paya le gérant et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Harry sortit du magasin avec un sac sur le dos - c'était un de ces sacs qu'avaient les Aurors, ou la place ne compte pas après avoir utilisé un sort - et se dirigea vers le ministère de la magie.Il passa les portes et se retrouva dans le hall immense qui était presque vide.Il se glissa dans l'ascenseur qui montait au 2ème étage, reconnu Arthur Weasley et s'approcha de lui.

- Salut Arthur  
- Harry , alors comment ça va ? Tu reprends doucement au moins ? Sinon Ginny va s'emporter contre tout le monde dimanche, et tu la connais on aura droit a une scène ...

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry, repenser aux moments de colère de sa petite amie l'amusait toujours, surtout lorsque ce n'était pas lui la cause de sa colère.

- Ouais depuis hier je ne me suis occupé que de la paperasse donc tu n'as pas à t'inquieter. Je voulais savoir si Hermione sera rentrée à temps pour dimanche, Ron ne l'a pas precisé.  
- Désolé Harry, je ne suis pas au courant

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 2ème étage et Harry sortit en disant au revoir à Arthur. Harry suivit le couloir et entra dans une salle qui contenait pleins de bureaux assez grands pour une cinquantaine de personnes. Tous le saluèrent, sauf ceux qui plongés dans leurs rapports, n'auraient même pas vu apparaitre un mage noir si ça avait été le cas.

Dean s'approcha et lui dit que le chef du bureau des Aurors voulait lui parler. Harry remercia Dean et se remit en marche vers une porte au bout de la salle, en saluant au passage quelques collègues dont Angélina et Seamus – il faut dire que la plupart des sorciers qui s'étaient battus pour défendre Poudlard, quatre ans plus tôt, étaient devenus des Aurors – puis il entra dans une piece ou il y avait un bureau et deux chaises plus quelques armoires pleines de dossiers

- Entre Harry, je t'attendais.

Un homme était assis derrière le bureau, cet homme s'appelait Luc Perkman – il avait été le formateur d'Harry, et Harry l'avait toujours apprécié, c'était quelqu'un de très comprehensif avec un grand sens de l'humour, il était devenu chef du bureau des Aurors après avoir fini de former Harry.

- Alors tu te remets de cette intervension, tu ne peux donc pas t'en empêcher, dès que quelqu'un a des problèmes tu vas au matelas ...  
- Au matelas ??  
- Oui c'est dans le Parrain, tu ne connais pas ?? C'est un film moldu.  
- Non ça ne me dis rien.  
- Comme si tu n'avais déjà pas assez d'histoire à raconter lors de tes rancards, il faut que t'en rajoute. Perkman eu un sourire.  
Harry s'efforça de ne pas rire, comment un homme aussi haut placé pouvait passer son temps à plaisanter avec ses collègues de travail ...

- Bon sérieusement, je voulais te voir car je pense te nommer sous-chef du bureau, ça te permettra de passer plus de temps sur le terrain, faut dire que tu as l'air d'apprécier les situations chaudes, bien sûr je te laisse quelques jours de repos pour que tu puisse prendre ta décision. Qu'en penses tu ça te conviens ?  
- Oui, ça me permettra d'en parler à ma petite amie ...  
- Non... tu as une copine, eh ben dit donc c'est étonnant que je ne l'ai pas vu dans le journal ...  
- Ouai, je m'en sors plutôt bien pour l'instant, il faut dire que l'on se voit que le week-end, et on reste souvent à la maison...  
- Ouai, t'es un petit malin... Enfin bon c'est d'accord on se revoit jeudi et tu m'annonces ta décision.  
- A jeudi alors.

Harry sortit alors du bureau, il était sept heures du soir et seul les Aurors de garde étaient présents.  
Ils avaient tous le nez collé aux papiers, et remplissaient des formulaires, soit ils avaient analysé un objet magique ou avaient arreté un petit criminel et écrivaient le rapport pour les archives – en effet le métier d'Auror n'était pas comme se l'imaginait Harry, certains Aurors n'étaient jamais sur le terrain mais analysaient des preuves, d'autres se chargeaient de petites affaires tels que les crimes, d'autres encore s'occupeaient des interrogatoires, et les meilleurs Aurors, essayaient d'attraper les mages noirs – il traversa la salle et sortit dans le couloir.  
Il prit alors l'ascenseur et après quelques minutes se retrouva dans le hall du ministère.

Harry le traversa et salua Paul le gardien, en sortant il vit le soleil qui commençait à décliner et se dit que ça faisait déjà trois ans - depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard après sa 7ème année – qu'il travaillait ici, dans la section des Aurors du ministère de la magie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Quelques jours de repos

Harry profita donc de ses jours de congé pour envoyer des lettres a ses amis pour les rassurer sur son état de santé. Ainsi Luna, Neville, et d'autres éléves qui étaient dans son année a Poudlard avaient reçu une lettre qui expliquait qu'il se remettait vite.Il décida alors de les inviter chez lui prochainement, il habitait dans un bel appartement pas très grand mais bien construit, il y avait sa chambre, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain – sa cuisine ne lui servait a rien mais bon, il avait trouvé cet appartement magnifique, donc il l'avait acheté – le tout près du chemin de Traverse.

Il envoya également une lettre a Ginny, qui était partie de son entrainement de nuit pour venir le voir a St Mangouste, après son accident de travail.

Ginny

Ne t'inquiete pas cherie, je vais bien, tu peux etre tranquille sur ton balai, Perkman m'a donné trois jours de repos, et il m'a proposé de devenir sous-chef du bureau. J'ai hate d'etre a dimanche pour que l'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je t'aime mon coeur.

Hermione reçu aussi une lettre ou il lui expliquait qu'il avait hate de la revoir, le dimanche suivant.

Harry avait décidé qu'il annoncerait sa promotion lors du repas de famille, Mr Weasley était déjà au courant et avait prévu d'organiser un toast pour célébrer sa.

Le mercredi, Harry décida d'aller voir Ron a son travail, au magasin des farces pour sorciers facétieux. Ron avait décidé de travailler avec George après la mort de Fred.

Ron s'était bien adapté, il se chargeait de tenir le magasin et George inventait des nouveaux produits, ils gagnaient beaucoup d'or et pensaient même a ouvrir une chaîne de magasins. Il avait fallu un an pour que George retrouve l'envie de vivre après avoir perdu son frère, Ron avait réussi a l'aider et ensuite n'avait plus eu envie de partir du magasin en laissant George seul derriere.

Harry se dirigea vers le magasin, c'était un des plus beau magasin du chemin de Traverse, une grande vitre exposait les produits avec des photos qui montraient les effets des inventions Weasley.

En entrant a l'interieur, Harry vit qu'il y avait du monde qui attendais d'être servi. Il y avait toujours du monde et Harry avait conseillé à Ron de prendre quelqu'un pour tenir la caisse.

Lorsque les acheteurs potentiels virent que Harry Potter était dans le magasin, ils se désintéresserent

de leurs achats pour essayer de lui serrer la main, malgré que quatre ans s'étaient écoulés, Harry était

toujours une attraction mais cela lui avait servi pendant des enquetes a son travail, il fesait peur aux coupables qui se conféssaient immédiatement après l'avoir vu.

Tuer Voldemort avait fait naitre une rumeur disant que Harry serai un des plus puissants sorciers au monde, ce qui était utile pour le travail.

Harry utilisa un sort d'illusion et projeta trois doubles de lui dans la pièce. Les personnes presentes resterent confus pendant quelques instants ce qui permit a Harry de passer derriere un grand rideau, qui permettait l'acces au laboratoire. Il se trouva alors dans une pièce bien éclairée, ou des centaines de boites étaient entreposées, et commença a chercher Ron.  
A côté de lui apparu un sorcier en robe violette

- He bien - lança George en s'approchant pour serrer la main a Harry - ce n'est pas digne d'un Auror , tu ne m'avais donc pas repéré - dit-il avec un grand sourire - si tu meurs Ginny ne vas pas apprecier  
- C'est que je ...  
- Non je plaisante, je teste nos nouvelles capes d'invisibilités mais on peut facilement les détecter  
- Si tu savais combien des problèmes nous posent des objets c'est impressionnant, l'autre jour j'ai du intervenir dans une maison ou un père de famille avait utilisé le sortillege d' impero sur sa femme pour eviter qu'elle le quitte et le fils avait plein de produits venant de chez toi lorsque l'on a reçuperé des objets pour le procés, certains nous ont explosés a la figure, d'autres ont rependus de la colle sur le sol, enfin ...

- Tu rigole non  
- Non tes produits nous posent vraiment des problèmes  
- Je parlais de l'impero, utiliser ça sur sa femme c'est radical ... Ginny ne t'en a pas lancé un par hazard je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais la suporter. Alors que viens faire un futur sous-chef du bureau des Aurors ici ??

- Comment-tu sais ça ??  
- Bof j'ai mes sources  
- J'étais venu voir Ron, il est là?  
- Non désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas ou il est  
- Ok domage pour une fois que j'étais en congés  
- Tu n'as qu'à venir travailler ici - dit George, alors que Harry se preparait a Transplaner – avec toi comme caissier, on aurait encore plus de clients ...  
- J'y refléchirais – dit Harry avec un sourire –  
- A dimanche  
Un plop caractéristique des Transplanages se fit entendre, et George se retrouva seul dans le laboratoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Un mauvais souvenir 

Harry fut reveillé le jeudi, par le bruit d'un bec qui tapait sur la vitre, il se redressa en utilisant son bras gauche, oubliant la recommandation de l'infirmière de St Mangouste de ne pas forcer dés le matin sur son bras meurtri.  
Le bras ne supporta pas le poids d'Harry et il se retrouva sur le lit face au plafond

- Foutu bras, j'avais oublié ...

Alors il se remémora la scène, c'était la semaine dernière, lors d'une intervention avec Dean, on avait signialé des sorts lancés dans un combat en présence de moldus - généralement les Aurors allaient sur la scène juste pour vérifier qu'il n' y avait pas de cadavres puis les Oubliators fesaient leur travail – mais ce jour la, sa avait été différent...

Harry et Dean avaient tranplané depuis le bureau des Aurors jusque dans une ruelle adjacente à la place où l'infraction s'était déroulée, il y avait un brouillard assez épais, et c'était un nuit sans étoiles, ce qui pensa Harry, n'était pas idéal en cas de problèmes.

Ils s'avancerent vers la place lorsqu'ils apperçurent la scène, il y avait trois corps étendus, a voir leurs vétements c'était des moldus puis ils découvrirent un autre corps celui d'un sorcier qui tenait sa baguette magique dans la main.

L'anxiété commençait à les gagner, Harry se retourna et vit Dean, à quelques pas de lui en train d'examiner les corps des moldus, leurs visages exprimaient une expression de terreur.  
Harry décida qu'ils auraient besoin de renforts, et au moment d'envoyer au message au bureau des Aurors à l'aide de sa pièce magique – Harry avait proposé au bureau d'utiliser la pièce qu'il avait crée avec l'aide d'Hermione pour l'A.D – une ombre se dessina derrière Dean, et un hurlement se fit entendre.

Harry le reconnu immédiatement, c'était le hurlement caractèristique des loups-garous, le loup garou profita de la confusion que son apparition avait provoqué chez Dean pour se jetter sur lui, Harry réagit instinctivement, il leva sa baguette et cria :

- Protego

Un bouclier de lumière se créa entre Dean et le loup-garou,qui fut repoussé en arrière, Dean qui avait repris ses esprits après avoir été surpris par l'attaque sorti sa baguette et envoya un sortillège de stupéfaction sur le loup garou qui s'écroula sur le sol.  
Harry demanda alors l'aide du bureau, et deux autres Aurors arrivèrent, ils lançèrent plusieurs sorts, notamment pour empecher le loup garou de s'échapper et pour netoyer la place.

Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, Harry remarqua qu'une silhouette observait la scène, il s'appreta la lui lancer un sort, lorsqu'il vit qu'un gros rocher qui se déplaçait a vive allure allait percuter Dean qui ramassait des preuvres, Harry se mit entre le rocher et sa cible qui fut arrèté par son l'épaule gauche et son bras.

Le choc fut violent, Harry tomba au sol, et les trois Aurors présents comprirent instantanément ce qui c'était passé, Dean transplana avec Harry à St Mangouste, pendant que les deux autres Aurors se lancèrent a la poursuite de l'inconnu.

Ce ne fut que plus tard lorsqu'ils allèrent voir Harry, qu'ils lui annoncèrent que l'inconnu avait été interpellé et mit en détention pour avoir attaqué un Auror.

Harry appris que ce criminel était recherché car il appartenait à une organisation secrète que les Aurors n'arrivaient pas a démanteler.

Harry qui pendant trois ans avait échappé aux problèmes, ainsi qu'aux lits d'hopitaux, pensa que la malchance revenait sur lui.

Tard dans la nuit, il reçu la visite de Ginny, un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa tendrement , et lui dit :

- Mon chéri refais moi, un coup pareil et sa va mal aller . Je suis venu directement du pays de Galle pour te voir – Ginny jouait aux Holyhead Harpies, équipe du pays de Galle composée uniquement de joueuses – Je me suis inquété, je reçois un M.I qui explique que tu as eu un accident de travail, et que tu es à St Mangouste – un MI est un message instantané et oui les sorciers ont copié cette idée aux moldus avec leurs fameux SMS et l'on adapté pour qu'un MI puisse être envoyé entre des baguettes magiques -

Ginny continua:

- Mais bon comme je suis là, et que nous sommes seuls, on pourrait peut etre ...- Ginny se leva et ferma les rideaux – Tu n'as qu'à jetter au sort d'insonorité et après, je pourrais m'occuper de toi – dit elle en déboutonant son polo -

Harry eu un sourire et pensa qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi attentionné et mignonne qui plus est ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Nouveau job, nouveaux problèmes

Harry qui venait de revivre son accident, se releva, jetta un coup d'oeil à son reveil et commença à s'alarmer, il devait être à huit heures au bureau, ça lui laissait à peine vingt minutes.  
Sa chouette, qui l'avait réveillé tapait toujours a la vitre – elle était blanche et lui rappelait Hedwige.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et elle entra, un message était attaché à sa patte, Harry lui donna une poignée

de Miam-hibou, détacha le message et débuta sa lecture

Mon cheri,

Je suis soulagé, j'ai déjà depuis le début de la semaine faillit renverser deux coéquipières de leurs balais.Je suis super contente pour ta promotion, on pourra fêter ça dimanche après le repas ...

Je t'aime, Ginny

Harry toucha son bras et se dit qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un lui soigne pour qu'il soit opérationnel pour dimanche ...

Harry venait d'apparaitre devant le ministrère et lorsqu'il allait passer les portes, il entendit un voix derrière lui

- Hey! Harry

Il se retourna et vit Percy accompagné d'une sorcière, brune et plutôt mignonne pensa Harry .

- Salut Harry, je te présente Gaelle

Un sorcier passa près d'eux et dit assez fort 

- Ah, eh ben faut croire que sa aide d'être le collaborateur du ministre de la magie!

Percy se retourna et fit un pas vers le sorcier, mais Gaelle l'arreta et dit

- Calme toi, ne l'écoute pas tu sais combien de sorciers sont jaloux de toi ...

- Bah va falloir que je m'y habitue alors – Percy se tourna vers Harry – Nous nous sommes fiancer hier, je compte faire la surprise ce week-end  
- Toutes mes félicitations – dit Harry en ouvrant la porte du hall  
- C'est Charlie qui va être surpris, il disait toujours que j'étais incasable.  
- Harry sourit en pensant que Percy avait peut être trouvé la femme idéale – lui qui était assez impulsif depuis la mort de Fred, et elle qui semblait très réfléchie, posée bref son parfait penchant -  
- Bon ben bonne journée a tous les deux, et on se voit dimanche

Harry s'avança dans l'ascenseur en adressant un signe de la main aux jeunes fiancés...

En franchissant la porte du bureau, Harry fut surpris par tous ses collègues, ils avaient installé des pancartes avec écrit dessus : Félicitation pour ta promotion Harry.Le chef n'avait pas pu garder sa pour lui.Il s'avança dans la salle et on lui proposa toutes sortes de boissons alcolisées, Whisky pur feu, hydromel ...  
Après avoir répondu a toutes les solicitations, Harry entra dans la pièce du chef, où était présent Perkman et un autre homme.Il s'approcha d'eux et remarqua que l'inconnu était un jeune homme tout juste majeur, il avait des cheveux bruns, assez courts, faisait environ un mètre quatre vingt, et portait un polo avec un jean's. Perkman fut le premier a parler :  
- Alors Harry, j'espère que les collègues ne t'ont pas fait trop boire.Je te pose la question mais c'est disons...le protocole...je veux être sur que tu n'as pas trop bu pour accepter le poste.  
- Pas de soucis, je suis sobre, monsieur

- Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer – il se tourna vers l'inconnu et dit – enfin, voici Mr Potter, le héros national.

- Heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance Mr Potter, je suis Dan Spencer.

- Harry, je suppose que tu avez accepté ma proposition  
- Oui, monsieur  
- Très bien, vous voilà officieusement sous chef du bureau des Aurors, je savais que tu accepterais, enfin... les journalistes t'attendrons surement dehors, pour la présentation officielle cette fois. Je tenais donc à te présenter a notre nouvel apprenti Auror, c'est toi qui devras le former.

- Moi mais je ...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es plus fort que tous les Aurors que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, et pourtant tu ne fais ce métier que depuis trois ans ... De plus Dan est un des Aurors les plus prometteurs que je n'ai jamais vu, il a fait sa scolarité dans une école française, il a un sens de l'observation très développé, et des aptitudes exceptionnelles baguette en main, vous formerez une excellante équipe.Qu'en pensez vous Dan ? - Dan avait légèrement rougit lorsque Perkman avait fait la liste de ses qualités-  
- C'est parfait, mais j'ai une question, je vais être obligé de porter ces robes minables, car en France ce n'est pas trop a la mode.  
- Allez y Harry c'est maintenant votre élève.  
Harry prit la parole et dit d'une voix assez sure pour impressionner son étudiant  
- La plupart de nos enquètes vont se dérouler dans des lieux où il y aura des sorciers, pour passer inaperçus, une robe de sorcier sera plus pratique.  
- Vous voyez Harry, vous serez parfait pour Dan, ne vous inquietez pas Dan, on va faire livrer a votre appartement l'équipement de base pour le job. Juste donnez-moi l'adresse  
- C'est que je n'ai pas trouvé encore d'appartement  
- Je pense pouvoir vous aider pour ça – dit Harry – avant la fin de la journée, tu auras trouvé ton bonheur, on va aller voir pour un appartement et je te ferais visiter. Déjà dans mon immeuble, il y en a quelques uns de disponibles .  
- C'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent...  
Le directeur qui était resté silencieux intervena :  
- Pas de soucis Dan, l'argent n'est pas un problème. Le loyer sera a notre charge, ainsi que vos achats pour la fonction mais Harry vous expliquera tout cela.  
- Merci, monsieur, bonne journée a vous  
- A vous aussi  
Dan et Harry sortirent du bureau de Perkman, et virent que la salle avait été netoyée, bouteilles vides, banderoles et confétis avaient disparus et les bureaux étaient revenus.  
Le bureau le plus proche de la porte de Perkman était maintenant celui d'Harry, ses collègues avaient transporté ses affaires de son ancien bureau, un photo prise avec Ginny, une autre avec la famille Weasley, et quelques affaires en cours avaient pris place sur le nouveau bureau.  
- He ben Harry, ton bureau semble plutôt vide .  
Harry pensa que Dan avait raison, son nouveau bureau était un peu plus grand et semblait bien vide, un sentiment de nostalgie se fit sentir, bien qu'Harry s'était depuis longtemps habitué au fait qu'il n'avait presque plus de famille en vie, ni Lupin, ni Sirius, ni même Dumbledore, ces gens qui avaient bien connus ses parents, tous étaient morts. Harry resta quelques minutes planté devant son bureau lorsque Dan le sortit de sa mélancolie  
- Alors on va les visiter ces apparts ou on reste planté là et je devrais dormir chez toi ce soir, je te previens, il me faut une chambre pour moi tout seul.  
- Ouf, alors il faut que je trouve un appart, car je te préviens mon canapé est un peu dur.  
Harry se dit que finalement avoir un apprenti pourrait être sympa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5  
Le repas dominical

Harry apparut dans le champ, près de la maison des Weasley, et se dirigea vers elle. Tant de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, lorsqu'il poussa le petit portillion, les étés passés avec Ron où il parlaient de leur avenir, des voyages qu'ils feraient ensembles, mais les événements en avait décidé autrement. La porte s'ouvrit et le petit Teddy sortit de la maison suivi de Ron et Hermione, il attrapa Teddy qui cria :  
- Tonton Harry, tu m'as apporté un cadeau  
- Mais oui ne t'inquète pas, je te t'oublis jamais mais il va falloir que tu sois patient, tu l'aura après le repas  
Teddy se serra contre Harry qui le déposa par terre, il partit vers la maison, en criant:  
- Tonton Harry m'a apporté un cadeau  
Ron et Hermione s'approcherent de lui et après les retrouvailles la conversation s'orienta sur Hermione:  
- Alors c'était comment Paris – demanda Harry – mon nouvel apprenti viens de France, il dit qu'il y fait plus beau ...  
- Tu as un apprenti - s'exclama Ron.  
- Ouai, il est très sympa  
- Mais depuis quand ?  
- Avant-hier, mais c'est pas l'important.  
- Pas important mais c'est génial au contraire, tu peux lui demander d'aller te chercher des cafés,et ...  
- Ron, je pense que Harry lui donne autre chose de plus important à faire quand même?  
- Oui, surtout qu'il est très doué, enfin bref la France c'était comment ?  
- Bien, dis Hermione les ministres de la bas étaient très gentils ...  
- Hé ouai nous les pauvres commerçants payons des impots pour que les gens du ministère se promènent ...  
Hermione commençait a lui expliquer que c'était très important de maintenir des bonnes relations avec les sorciers d'autres pays lorsque Ginny arriva, elle s'avança vers eux, donna un baiser a Harry - qui partit dans une douce rêverie, s'immaginant avec Ginny sur une plage déserte – et salua son frère et Hermione. Tous se mirent en marche vers la maison, Hermione parlant de son sejour en France, Ginny écoutant le récit, tout en s'accrochant a son chéri et Ron balançant des remarques sur les étranges habitudes des Français. 

Tout le monde arrivait peu à peu, Hagrid , Percy et Gaelle, Bill et Fleur accompagnés de Victoire, Charlie, George avec Angelina. Bientôt la table se remplit de plats délicieux que Molly avait préparée, lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Mr Weasley sortit le discours qu'il avait préparé pour la promotion d'Harry et ils portèrent tous un toast à sa future réussite. Harry remarqua que Percy était nerveux, pourtant Gaelle essayait de le décontracter, la conversation s'anima et les rires se firent entendre pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.  
Percy se leva alors et tous le monde s'arrèta de parler, il prit alors la parole:  
- Voilà, c'était pour vous annoncer que Gaelle et moi sommes fiancés.  
Tous les invités s'explosèrent de joie, ils félicitèrent longuement Percy et Gaelle, Charlie et Ron furent rapidement la cible de plaisanteries.  
- Alors, il ne reste plus que vous deux qui n'êtez pas casés  
- On prends notre temps - répondirent ils en coeur.  
Harry pensa tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas donné son cadeau à Teddy, il jouait avec Victoire dans le salon qui rigolait lorsque les cheveux de Teddy changeaient de couleur. Harry alla s'assoir près d'eux et recommença à les amuser en faisant sortir des étincelles de sa baguette. Puis il offrit le cadeau à Teddy, il avait pensé pour que Victoire ne se retrouve pas sans rien à dupliquer la baguette magique miniature qu'il avait offert. Peu de temps après les deux enfants agitaient leur baguette et faisaient apparaître des chapeaux aux couleur criardes, tout le monde observait le scène dans l'hilarité générale bientôt des petits chapeaux trainaient partout dans la maison.  
La maison commença à se vider vers le début de soirée, bientôt il ne restait que Arthur et Molly qui étaient occupés à tout ranger et netoyer, Hermione et Ginny discutaient d'affaires de filles comme elles dirent a Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'elles, ils allèrent donc faire un tour dans les champs derrière la maison se remémorant de joyeux souvenirs puis au bout d'un moment Harry demanda :  
- Pourquoi, tu n'as jamais invité Hermione.  
Ron surprit par la question mit quelques secondes avant de répondre en baissant la voix comme si on aurait pu les entendre  
- Je n'ai jamais osé, tu crois que je devrais ...  
- Pourtant t'es facile avec les filles, tu te souviens de la brune de la dernière fois  
Ron éclata de rire et répondit :  
- Ouai, ça avait été sympa  
- Alors pourquoi pas Hermione.  
- Je n'y arrive pas, faut dire a côté d'elle presque tout le monde passe pour débile alors moi sa serais le pire ...  
- Je vous connais depuis un moment, je suis sûr que vous seriez parfaits l'un pour l'autre – dit Harry avec un peu d'ironie – Non sérieusement, je pense que tu devrais essayer  
- Tu sais Harry je te fais entierement confience pour ça, tu m'as jamais fais de coups tordus, sauf la fois où on était à dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch ...  
- Ah ouai je n'y pensais même plus à celle là ...  
Et le retour vers la maison se passa dans la bonne humeur .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Longue journИe

La fin de l'ИtИ arriva doucement, Harry amena Dan pour sa premiХre mission lorsqu'il fallu s'assurer que le voyage des ИlХves de Poudlard se passerait sans problХme. Harry eu l'occasion de voir comment son apprenti volait sur un balai, il n'Иtait pas mauvais mais Иtait assez loin d'avoir la facilitИ d'Harry. Quand Harry rentra Ю son bureau, il apperГu une note de service de couleur rose sur son bureau, et la dИplia :  
Harry,  
Peux tu me rejoindre cette aprХs-midi Ю PrИ-au-lard, au bar des Trois balais, Minerva sera lЮ, elle voudrait te demander quelque chose. Kingsley

Harry se demanda bien ce que pouvait demander McGonagall, il ne l'avait plus revue depuis son discours honoratif aux morts pour Poudlard au dИbut de l'ИtИ, Kingsley non plus d'ailleurs, Йtre ministre de la magie devait ne laisser que peu de temps libre avec tout ce qu'il avait fallu rИorganiser depuis quatres ans.  
Le journal posИ sur son bureau attira l'attention d'Harry on pouvait voir comme gros titre :  
Cinq morts dans une maison, assistons nous Ю la naissance d'un nouveau mage noir

De temps en temps, quelques morts suspectes faisaient la une des journaux mais en ce moment c'Иtait beaucoup plus rИgulier, Harry dИplia le journal et commenГa Ю le lire. Harry s'arreta de lire lorsque Perkman sorti de son bureau et lui demanda si la mission de surveillence c'Иtait bien passИe, puis il l'invita Ю entrer dans son bureau. - Que sais tu as propos de Ivan Deling dit il quand Harry eu fermИ la porte.  
- Il est recherchИ par nos services depuis un ans environ.  
- Exact, pour meurtre, menaces, et association de malfaiteurs, le problХme c'est que l'on arrive jamais Ю le coincer, il est trХs malin et bien organisИ, il ne fait confience Ю personne, en plus personne ne sais oЫ il se trouve et Ю quoi il ressemble, il modifie tout le temps de visage. Les gens qui agissent avec lui sont dangeureux et aucun ne l'a jamais balancИ. Le loup-garou et le sorcier qui t'on attaquИ Иtaient membres de son organisation mais ils n'ont pas dit un mot quant on les a interrogИ. Le problХme c'est que la saison de Quidditch va bientТt reprendre et j'ai peur qu'il ne monte un gros coup cette fois.  
- Ouai c'est possible... mais je ne peux rien faire.  
- J'aimerais que Dan et toi, vous vous occupiez de cette affaire, filature, renseignements, tout. Tu vas coordonner une Иquipe d'une dizaines de personnes et tu vas me retrouver cet Ivan - C'est que je n'ai jamais commandИ personne.  
- Tu oublies l'AD.  
- Non c'Иtait diffИrent.  
- Pas tant que Гa, au lieu d'ИlХves Гa sera des Aurors.  
- Et si je me plante.  
- Beh ... espИrons que Гa n'arrivera pas. Je veux te voir ce soir, je te donnerais une liste de nom et tu choisiras ceux de ton Иquipe.  
Harry transplana Ю PrИ-au-lard aprХs avoir demandИ Ю Dan de remplir des rapports, le temps c'Иtait dИgradИ depuis le matin, maintenant une Иpaisse couche de nuages voilait le ciel et le vent soufflait fort. Harry commenГa Ю se diriger vers le bar, il n'arrivait pas Ю sortir la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Perkman de sa tЙte, il Иtait Ю nouveau confrontИ Ю un sorcier qui de toute Иvidence ne voulait qu'une chose, faire rИgner la terreur . Il entra dans le bar et remarqua que rien n'avait changИ; il y avait toujours le miroir au dessus du comptoir et Madame Rosmerta derriХre en train de servir les commandes; il repИra Kingsley et McGonagall et alla s'assoir Ю cТtИ d'eux. 

- Bonjour Harry.  
- Bonjour Kingsley, Professeur - Harry inclina lИgХrement la tЙte - Vous ressemblez de plus en plus Ю votre pХre - Harry eu un petit sourire, beaucoup de monde lui faisait la mЙme rИflexion √ J'espХre que vous Йtez plus serieux que lui - Alors Harry voilЮ Minerva voulait te demander quelque chose - C'Иtait pour savoir si vous vouliez enseigner Ю l'Иcole .  
- A l'Иcole mais, ... j'ai dИjЮ un travail.  
- Ce ne sera pas un travail Ю plein temps, Гa serait juste une ou deux heures par semaines pour les 7emes annИes, ils auraient alors un professeur pour le cours de dИfence.  
- ... Je veux bien mais que va faire le professeur actuel de dИfence - Ne vous inquetez pas Mr Potter, il aura assez de travail avec toutes les autres classes, qu'en pensez vous Kingsley ?  
- Sa peut Йtre une bonne idИe pour les ИlХves Ю condition qu'Harry soit d'accord - Mr Potter, les heures de dИfence seraient le vendredi de 14h Ю 16h qu'en dites vous ?  
- He bien, ... Гa me va mais, je suis pas sШr de savoir enseigner...

L'aprХs-midi passa tranquillement, McGonagall expliquait Ю Harry son travail et Kingsley parlait des affaires qu'il devait traiter chaque jour.  
Lorsque Harry regarda Ю la fenЙtre le soleil commenГait dИjЮ Ю dИcliner, il s'excusa de partir mais des affaires l'attendaient au ministХre. Harry transplana et entra dans le ministХre qui Иtait presque dИsert, et se rendit au niveau 2 . Il faisait assez sombre dans le bureau seules les lampes des Aurors qui Иtaient de garde produisaient de la lumiХre. Harry entra dans le bureau de Perkman et le trouva assis derriХre son bureau.

- Enfin te voilЮ Harry, j'espХrais ne pas devoir t'attendre toute la nuit. Tiens voilЮ la liste.

Perkman tendit Ю Harry un morceau de papier, environ une cinquantaine de noms Иtaient inscrits dessus. Harry commenГa sa lecture; aprХs quelques minutes son choix fШt arrЙtИ Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie MacMillan et Dan seraient dans son Иquipe.

- D'accord, je vais leur faire parvenir un message pour qu'ils soient au courant, bien ben bonne nuit Harry Ю demain.  
Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui, la pendule sonna dix heures du soir √ si il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changИ depuis qu'il Иtait devenu sous-chef c'Иtait qu'il finissait toujours aussi tard . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7  
Problèmes

La baguette d'Harry vibra et projeta un message sur le mur:

Harry,

Viens dés que tu peux, on a eu des infos.  
Dean

Le bras qui maintenait la baguette retomba sur le lit  
- Tu dois vraiment y aller même à 7 heures du mat...  
- Je suis désolé cherie ça doit être très important pour qu'il m'envois un message. On se voit ce soir. 

Harry se leva immediatement, un peu enervé, Ginny avait enfin quelques jours de repos et lui était surchargé de travail. Il embrassa Ginny et alla s'habiller, puis transplana devant le ministère.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à son bureau où Dean l'attendait

- Salut alors, qu'es ce qu'on a ? demanda Harry  
- Terry et Dan ont été repérés et pris pour cibles pendant leur mission – Dan et Terry étaient partis suivre Lucas Lether qui selon un informateur serait lié à une étrange organisation appellée Darkhand.  
- Terry et Dan vont bien ?  
- Ils n'ont rien, dés que les autres ont vus qu'ils avaient à faire à des Aurors, ils ont lancés des sorts pour prendre la fuite.  
- Donc ils savent que nous les surveillons.  
- J'en ai bien peur.   
- Lucas Lether est donc bien lié à leur organisation, on va mettre un mendat d'arret contre lui et un tabou sur son nom par la même occassion.  
- C'est déjà fait   
- Bien, où sont Terry et Dan, je voudrais qu'ils me racontent la scène.  
- Suis moi. 

Dean mena Harry jusqu'à un bureau un peu plus loin du sien; Harry vit Terry et Dan assis au bureau avec un café dans la main. 

- Alors qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé ?   
Terry commença alors à parler  
- On a commence a suivre.  
Dean l'interrompit immédiatement  
- Son nom est tabou maintenant.  
- Ok, on a donc commencé à suivre la cible et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en plein centre de Londres, il s'est engagé dans une ruelle et lorsque nous sommes arrivés à hauteur de celle-ci, il n'était plus seul, trois personnes en cape noire l'avaient rejoint et ils commencaient à s'éloigner dans la ruelle ..., on a eu peur de les perdre de vue alors on a accélèré le pas et on s'est fait repérer par un piège camouflé qu'on avait pas senti; une simple alarme... 

Terry fini de raconter la fin de la mission; comment lui et Dan ont débuté un combat et leurs ennemis ont pris la fuite. Seamus mit fin aux instants de silence qui suivirent le recit de Terry:

- Au moins on connais quelqu'un qui est dans leur groupe c'est déjà ça...

- Si ils décident de bouger, on va avoir des problèmes ...Et ça fera la une des journaux ... 

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ernie, il venait d'exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait. Si jamais cette organisation décidait de se faire connaître, les journaux s'empareraient rapidement de l'affaire. Harry pensa que s'était le moment de remotiver ses amis.

- Bon, on a un point de départ, maintenant faut l'exploiter; Dean, Seamus et Dan cherchez dans la vie de Lether, ses connaissances, ses relations, sa famille, on doit tout savoir de lui...Terry, Ernie et Michael allez interroger ses voisins et cherchez si il aurait laissé un indice dans sa maison. Je vais aller parler au chef et voir si il peut mettre plus de monde sur cette affaire... 

- Ainsi, tu as été suivi... 

Lucas Lether s'avança; sa robe était dégrafée et laissait voir sa chemise qui était tachetée de sang, ces cheveux étaient en bataille et rien ne l'agassait plus que de savoir qu'il était mal coiffé. 

- Pardonne moi, père... 

L'homme a qui il s'adressait devait avoir à peu près cinquante ans, son crâne commençait à devenir chauve, et il tenait une baguette dans sa main.

- Je trouve que je dois te pardonner trop souvent tes erreurs ...Tu fais honte aux Serpentards, je vais t'apprendre à être plus prudent ...

Les quelques personnes présentent dans la salle eurent un frisson, il valait mieux ne pas avoir de leçons particulières avec Mr Lether; certains ne s'en souvenaient que trop bien ...

- Bien il va faloir avancer mes plans, combien de rebelles avons nous ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas plus d'une vintaine - dit un homme de petite taille resté au fond de la salle.  
- Si nous agissons vite, le ministère ne s'y attendra pas ... Nous attaquerons ce soir ...  
- Bien Monsieur ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8  
L'attaque

La journée avait été longue, l'équipe d'Harry n'avait pas arrêté de travailler pendant une seconde, les interrogatoires de temoins, les recherches sur la vie de Lucas Lether, avaient durés toutes la journée sans grands résultats. La pluie tombait à l'exterieur lorsque Harry sortit du ministère, il créa immédiatement une bulle protectrice au dessus de sa tête, de la sorte il ne serait pas trempé quand il arriverait chez le boulanger qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres du ministère. Aujourd'hui Harry n'aurait pas le temps de rentrer à la maison pour manger, il avait envoyé un mot à Ginny pour qu'elle ne l'attende pas.

Le fait que leurs ennemis savaient qu'ils étaient maintenant surveillés par des Aurors n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, en effet quelques soit leurs plans, ils allaient surement être avancés et Perkman envisageait la possibilité d'une attaque, il avait donc mit une partie du bureau sous alerte au cas où ...  
Un petit carillon tira Harry de ses pensées, il était maintenant au sec, dans la boulangerie, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu l'idée d'aller acheter à manger juste à côté du ministère, nombre de ses collègues étaient dans la boulangerie en train de déguster sandwitchs, paninis et autres délices salés ...

Harry dégustait un panini quand Hermione entra dans le magasin, suivie de Ron qui referma la porte, Harry jetta sur lui-même un sortillège d'invisibilité avant qu'ils ne le voyent; Ron avait peut être enfin invité Hermione et ne pas les déranger serait une bonne idée pensa Harry.

Harry sortit de la boulangerie discrètement, il pleuvait toujours autant dehors, les éclairs avaient fait leur apparition et zébraient le ciel, une véritable tempète se déchainait sur Londres, et Harry se dépècha de se diriger vers le ministère.

Alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches devant le ministère, il remarqua de l'agitation au bout de la rue, il marchait pour voir la source de l'agitation quand une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot s'éleva dans l'air, puis une deuxième, des hurlements se firent entendre dans toute la rue et la panique se fit sentir.

Des gens fuyaient dans tous les sens, un éclair percuta le toit d'un commerce qui s'éffondra, des débris tombaient sur les pavés et s'entassaient en gros monticules. Harry vit une vintaines de personnes qui marchaient au milieu de la rue, ils étaient tous en robe noire avec un capuchon, et au milieu d'eux marchait leur chef qui lui ne portait pas de capuchon, Harry arriva à le distinguer très clairement, il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais Harry ne sut pas dire qui.

Les membres attaquaient de tous les côtés, les sorts fuseaient dans toutes les directions, des passants qui étaient sur le chemin de traverse furent pris pour cible, certains s'effondraient, d'autres étaient comme pétrifiés et certains sortirent leurs baguettes dans l'espoir de se défendre.

Les personnes présentes furent surprises par une vague de transplanages au milieu de la rue, une dizaines d'Aurors qui étaient au bureau apparurent. Pendant quelques courts instants, les gens avec une capuche arretèrent de balancer des sorts de tout les côtés, surpris par l'apparition des Aurors.  
Les Aurors envoyèrent des sorts et les adversaires répliquèrent, les combats commençaient dans la rue. Les gens présents dans les boutiques sortaient et tentaient de fuir pour la plupart. Il y avait pas mal de cadavres par terre, et la pluie qui rendait le sol glissant ne facilitait pas la tâche des Aurors, Harry en reconnu certains, les membres de son équipe étaient là. Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi, ils avaient du voir qu'il y avait un combat, Harry apperçu également Olivier Dubois en train de combattre un ennemi.

Dan affrontait deux adversaires en même temps, et Harry courru vers lui pour l'aider, en sortant sa baguette: 

- Stupéfix, cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers un ennemi. 

Le sort toucha sa cible et elle s'écroula sur le sol, Dan lui utilisa un sortillège pour envoyer une table d'un des commerces à proximité qui trainait renversé sur le sol, dans la figure de son adversaire, il réussi à la dévier mais ne put l'empecher de s'écraser sur une autre personne qui portait un capuchon. L'ennemi de Dan fut stupéfixé par un sort perdu et Dan alla s'occuper d'un autre.  
Tout à coup, Harry eu un déclic, le chef était surement le père de Lucas Lether, il y avait une énorme ressemblance entre eux. Harry chercha où se trouvait Mr Lether. La pluie et la chaleur des corps morts et vivants dégageaient un léger brouillard et Harry du se concentrer pour le localiser, il était en train d'affronter Hermione à une vintaine de mètres de Harry. Elle commençait à perdre pied dans le combat et Harry s'approcha pour l'aider mais un adversaire lui fit face, Lucas.  
Il commença à envoyer des sorts en direction d'Harry, qui répliqua en créant un bouclier magique.

Une table qui lévitait faili toucher Harry, qui du faire un pas de recul. Lucas en profita, il lança un Doloris vers Harry qui ne put l'éviter, il était entrainé à subir ce genre de sorts, et ne ressentit pas une douleur trop forte mais qui fut suffissante pour le déséquilibrer.

Il tomba alors à la renverse et tenta de se relever sans succes. Lucas s'approchait de lui, un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage : Harry Potter était à ses pieds, il allait pouvoir tuer le sorcier le plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni. Il allait lui envoyer un sortillège quand il reçu une table dans le flan droit qui l'envoya à terre quelques mètres plus loin, le choc avait été violent et Lucas avait perdu connaissance.  
Harry se releva difficilement et envoya un stupéfix sur Lucas au cas où il reprendrait ses esprits.  
Il se tourna et vit alors Hermione, la robe déchirée en plusieurs endroits, à terre, en mauvaise posture, Mr Lether était près d'elle et allait envoyer un sort qui la turait à coup sûr. Mr Lether était à une vintaine de mètres d'Harry mais tellement d'objets volaient dans tous les sens et de personnes qui se battaient qu'il était impossible de lancer un sortillège d'aussi loin, sans atteindre une autre cible. Le salut d'Hermione fut l'intervention de Ron, qui lança un expelliarmus sur Mr Lether lequel perdi sa baguette avant de pouvoir tuer sa cible. A cet instant, un froid glassial se fit sentir, Harry sut instinctivement que des détraqueurs approchaient, il en avait combattu tellement souvent qu'il savait lorsqu'il était en présence de l'un d'eux. Mr Lether avait du conclure un accord avec eux – depuis que Shacklebolt était ministre de la magie, il avait fait retirer les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, et ils n'avaient donc plus de victime pour leurs fameux baisers – et ils arrivaient quand la bataille tournait enfin du côté des Aurors. La plupart des personnes présentes commencèrent à essayer de créer leurs patronus, la plupart sans succes. Harry se concentra sur un souvenir heureux; le jour où il avait embrassé Ginny pour la première fois ... Ce souvenir fut suffisament heureux pour que son patronus en forme de cerf apparaise, il chargea en direction des premiers détraqueurs qui s'avançaient vers les Aurors. Plusieurs patronus imitèrent celui d'Harry, notamment le terrier de Ron, et les détraqueurs reculèrent et furent tenu à distance des Aurors par les patronus. Les Aurors eux continuaient à se battre, quelques uns étaient morts mais leurs ennemis comptaient eux aussi des pertes. 

- Stop, on dégage - dit Mr Lether lorsque qu'il ne restait environ qu'une dizaine de personnes avec une capuche 

Tous transplantèrent alors instantanément et la rue se fut en quelques secondes presque vide, seuls des débrits et des corps trainaient sur le sol, la fin de la bataille avait sonnée et Harry avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, en se dirigeant à travers les tas de gravats, il apperçu Michael qui était soutenu par Dan et Seamus, Dean lui soignait les blessures qu'avaient de nombreux combattants. Harry pensa aux gros titres de la presse le matin : 

L'attaque du gang des Capuchons

a fait des dégats matériels et humains, mais que font les Aurors ?

Mais un léger rayon de soleil, illumina l'esprit d'Harry, un peu plus loin dans la rue ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient tendrement ... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9  
Cours de défence**

Les journées de travail d'Harry étaient bien remplies, rechercher les membres du gang des ''Capuchons'' occupait toute l'équipe. Les résultats n'étaient pas très concluants, ils n'avaient pas attrapé un seul membre depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, il faut dire que les ''Capuchons'' se tenaient tranquilles depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse, mais la population avait peur d'eux et le ministère mettait en place des mesures de protections, conseils de défence dans les journaux, patrouilles d'Aurors ... 

Harry décida qu'il allait donner son premier cours de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui après avoir déjeuné. Il transplana à Pré-au-lard vers 13h30, ainsi il aurait le temps d'aller saluer ses anciens professeurs avant de donner son cours... 

Il entra dans Poudlard et se dirigea vers la grande salle, le château était le même que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Quand il entra dans la grande salle, il vit qu'il ne restait plus que quelques élèves assis autour des tables, et que seul Slughorn était encore à table. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers son ancien professeur de potions: 

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il avec un sourire  
- Bonjour professeur, alors vous avez apprécié la boite de macarons que je vous avais envoyé ? 

Harry demandait de temps en temps de l'aide à Slughorn pour identifier des potions inconnues, et il lui envoyait des cadeaux divers et variés pour le remercier

- Ils étaient excellents, ils venaient de France c'est cela ?  
- Oui, de France, j'avais eu l'occassion d'en gouter pendant une mission ...  
- He bien, il va falloir que j'aille en France un de ces jours ...

Harry sourit, son ancien professeur n'avait pas changé, lors de sa septième année, celle qui avait suivi sa victoire sur Voldemort, Harry avait été nommé préfet en chef et de nombreux professeurs avaient acceptés de lui donner des leçons supplémentaires pour qu'il soit parfaitement au niveau pour obtenir ses ASPIC dans les différentes matières avec des mentions Optimal ou Effort Exceptionnel.

- Alors tu es de retour; avec le temps qu'Harry avait passé dans les cachots pour rattraper son retard en potions, son professeur avait pris pour habitude de le tutoyer. – Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr que ton cours se passera bien. Tu ferais d'ailleur mieux d'y aller sinon tu seras en retard pour ton premier cours.

Harry regarda sa montre, elle indiquait deux heures moins cinq. Il commença donc à s'éloigner de la table

- A bientôt professeur, et pour information, on trouve les macarons dans l'est de la France ...

Harry entra dans la salle de cours située au premier étage, Mr Fiedrich le professeur de défence en place depuis quatres ans; un record, avait redécoré la pièce; des Strangulots nageaient dans des aquariums, toutes sortes d'objets trainaient sur les étagères où le peu de place innoccupée, était poussièreux. Il avait aménagé un espace au fond de la salle pour que les étudiants puissent avoir des exercices pratiques, en plus des cours théoriques, mais Mr Fiedrich n'étant pas un excellent duelliste il avait eu l'idée de demander si l'on pouvait lui envoyer un sorcier extrèmement doué pour les combats, McGonagall avait ensuite proposé à Harry le poste ... Mr Fiedrich était un homme assez vieux et ses long cheveux blancs lui donnaient un air très autoritaire, il était au fond de la salle et s'approcha d'Harry quand il le vit entrer. 

- Bonjour Mr Potter, merci d'être venu.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur; autant il avait appris à connaître Slughorn dans les cachots autant il n'avait jamais passé plus de temps que son emploi du temps ne l'exigait avec le professeur de défence ... 

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, une rumeur qui courrait annocé Harry comme professeur de défence c'est pourquoi les élèves ne furent pas trop surpris de le voir dans leur classe. Harry ne savait pas trop comment agir puis il se rappela de la façon dont Lupin avait enseigné lors de leur premier cours ensemble.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je vais aujourd'hui remplacer Mr Fiedrich, savez vous vous battre ?  
- Nous battre ? - répondit une élève du premier rang.  
- En duel, bien sûr pas avec vos mains !

Les élèves se regardèrent et une fille brune lui répondit.

- En théorie, oui ... mais en pratique c'est moins sûr ...  
- Très bonne réponse Mademoiselle, sachez que l'on est jamais assez entrainé au combat. C'est très bien de connaître la théorie mais encore faut il l'appliquer pendant le duel ...

Les deux heures passèrent très vite, Harry montra comment se battre en duel puis les élèves passèrent deux par deux, certains étaient beaucoup plus doués que d'autres, et ils furent récompencés par Mr Fiedrich, en gagnant des points pour leurs maisons respectives.  
La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

- Bon ben merci, la prochaine fois que je reviens je vous ramene une surprise – dit Harry à ses élèves qui quittaient la pièce.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit, il serra la main de Mr Fiedrich et se dirigea vers la sortie de Poudlard. Le cours s'était bien passé, les élèves avaient été tranquilles et captivés par les explications très détaillées d'Harry.  
Harry se dit que si il devenait un jour trop vieux pour le métier d'Auror, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en professeur ...


End file.
